Estudiante Nueva!
by YUNITHA
Summary: Por que no todo lo que ves es lo que aparenta...
1. Chapter 1

Holaaaa!

Bueno amigos como lo había dicho anterior mente he cambiado de opinión acerca de mi primera historia así que aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de mi ¡SEGUNDA! historia que creo va a ser mucho mejor que la primera.

En esta historia aparecerá una Hinata bastante como decirlo mmmmm fuerte, segura de sí misma, y muchas otras cosas más yy sin más esta historia va a ser algo rara jaja así que espero y les guste..

Así que sin más los dejo leer. (^.^)7

.

.

.

ESTUDIANTE NUEVA!

En la preparatoria Konoha, una de las mas prestigiosas y reconocidas de toda la ciudad Konohagakure debido allí su nombre, en fin en aquella preparatoria habían muchos prodigios bastantes para el gusto de otros, se encontraban tanto genios como hasta prodigios físicos en fin aquella preparatoria se encargaba de sacarle fruto a sus estudiantes fuera en lo que fuera.

Dando paseos por aquella gran construcción nos encontramos a dos de los chicos más populares de la prepa, el primero de ellos un chico alto de tez un poco pálida con cabellos color negro profundo y de ojos igual, y no dejemos atrás su buen físico,.. atractivo, por otra parte está el otro chico, aquel un poco más bajo que el otro pero tan solo unos centímetros de diferencia este era de tez un poco más morena bronceada por decirlo así, sus cabellos eran de un rubio el cual se asemejaba al color del sol, a diferencia de sus ojos los cuales hacían juego ya que estos eran de un color azul, una mezcla perfecta que también cabe recalcar su buen físico.

En otro lugar de aquella preparatoria se encontraba una chica hee normal ya que esa era la forma en la que ella se tomaba, es una chica de cabellos rubio pálidos el cual contrastaba con su tez la cual era pálida también, sus ojos de un raro color morado brillante los cuales lucia a la perfección, y su cuerpo el cual también era bien proporcionado.

Bien, aquel día era uno normal sin problemas sin quejumbre sin nada…. A excepción de dos chicos busca pleitos o más bien dos chicos pervertidos busca presas, si esa era la mejor definición para ellos, ya que, ellos buscaban o más bien acosaban a las chicas para hacerles quien sabe que 7U7, y para la mala suerte de alguien se los topo de frente.

-valla valla pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, si no es nada más y nada menos que la tímida Shion,- hablo el rubio cuyo después de concluir, anarco una perfecta encantadora y a su vez perturbadora sonrisa, -jump-, fue lo único que se escuchó del azabache a su lado sin una pisca de emoción.

+Sí que tenía mala suerte+, pensó Shion, mira que encontrarse con esos dos no era nada bueno, eso era lo que ella pensaba ya que si no fuera ella y más bien fuera otra chica estaría fingiendo miedo para que esos dos hicieran ya saben que con ella, pero no, Shion era una chica con principios y valores los cuales ella respeta mucho, y uno de ellos era hacerse respetar como la mujer que era.

-Por favor déjenme pasar-, esa fue la contestación que hizo Shion al ver que obstaculizaban el paso, -Hooo pero mira que interesante Sasuke-teme la tímida Shion nos está hablando-, hablo el rubio a su compañero ahora conocido como Sasuke, -juump tal parece que no es muda como creímos Naruto-dobe-, esa fue la respuesta del azabache a su amigo ahora conocido como Naruto.

+dios dios dios, y ahora qué hago esos dos me ponen los pelos de punta+ pensó una ya un poco asustada Shion, -y si no queremos dejarte pasar que?-, hablo Naruto con una sonrisa de infarto inclusive para Shion, si aunque Naruto fuera un pervertido busca acción xD… le parecía atractivo y por qué no hasta podría pensar que le gusta, +dios! Shion en que estás pensando no es momento para eso!-, pensó Shion al ver aquella sonrisa, -como sea dobe hagamos esto rápido si quiero ir a comer algo-, hablo Sasuke con una pisca de quien sabe que en su voz.., lo cual lo hacía ver muy picaron 7u7~.

Shion al ver que no se quitaban, trato de pasar lo más rápido que puedo pero los dos chicos la detuvieron llevándola a la fuerza hacia un rincón en el cual quedaban algunos casilleros, - **DEJENMEEE!** -, grito Shion con todas las fuerzas que pudo pero fue en vano ya que Sasuke la tenía sujeta por atrás tapándole la boca y Naruto aprovechando para manosear lo que se le atravesara por el camino (/u\\).

Shion estaba a punto de llorar o mejor dicho morirse cerro fuertemente sus ojos, ya que como era posible que alguien fuera capaz de hacer esas cosa no no no quería.

-qué demonios creen que hacen?-, son una voz tranquila, Shion abrió los ojos y se dio de cuenta quien era su héroe o más bien heroína, era nada más y nada menos que…

 **CONTINUARA…..** chan chan chaaaaaaaan

Por cierto perdonen mis errores de escritura ñ.ñU

Bueno amigos espero y les haya gustado, bueno si creen que es poco lo que escribí es porque era la introducción jejejej y bien el próximo capítulo será interesante buajajajaj (^0x0^) ya saben dejen sus reviews eso me ashuda a saber en que debo mejor ñeee y GRACIAS POR LEER Sayonara ooo como se escriba…^.^u7


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaaaa!

Que tal amigos jejej espero y les haya gustado el primer capi bueno fue algo cortito pero ñeee en fin….

Bien amigos una aclaración la familia de Hinata no será de ella si no de Shion algo así como cambio de papeles.

Aquí les dejo la conti y sin más los dejo leer.

ANTERIORMENTE..

-qué demonios creen que hacen?-, sonó una voz tranquila, Shion abrió los ojos y se dio de cuenta quien era su héroe o más bien heroína, era nada más y nada menos que…

SIGUE….

Shion no lo podía creer, sabía que ella llegaría pero no tan pronto, la persona a la que estaba viendo era su mejor amiga mejor dicho era como su hermana adoptiva era -Hinata…-, salió en un susurro de la garganta de Shion, la cual ya estaba empezando a llorar ya que si bien el verla la alegraba pero el que allá llegado en el momento justo era un milagro.

Hinata una chica de estatura promedio de cabello negro con reflejos azulinos lo cual se veía bien de tez un poco pálida con ojos color perla-liliáceos y un cuerpo del cual admirar.

Por otro lado los dos chicos ni se inmutaron solo la ojearon y volvieron a su asunto con Shion, -les he preguntado.. Que, que demonios creen que hacen?-, esta vez sonó la voz de Hinata un tanto autoritaria.

-nada que te importe niñata así que largo-, respondió Naruto con un pisca de fastidio en su voz, porque claro +esa chica no le debe importar lo que hagamos+ pensó Naruto, mientras que Sasuke solo la miro sin interés alguno, Shion solo esperaba salir de esa situación tan desagradable para irse o perderse mejor dicho con Hinata, pero, también le preocupaba lo que fuera a hacer su mejor amiga si bien sabía que ella podía mantener el control de las situaciones pero cuando agotaban su paciencia eso si era para salir corriendo y esconderse quién sabe dónde, si conoce muy bien a HInata ya debe estar preparándose para lo que les espera a los dos chicos y valla que no va a ser lindo. O.o|||

-bien diré esto solo una vez y espero que no me hagan repetirlo, déjenla ir y no se vuelvan a meter con ella.-, Hinata los miro desafiante, con aquellos ojos color perla con un toque de lila, aquellos ojos que pueden hacer que hasta la persona más fría sienta compasión como son capaces de hacer que la persona más fuerte flaquee ante ellos, y para la mala suerte de los chicos era la segunda opción.

-jajajaja oíste eso Sasuke, esa chica realmente debe tener las agallas suficientes como para decir tal cosa-, hablo un Naruto a punto de morirse de la risa, -juumm valla que si las debe tener-, respondió Sasuke con una pequeño y sin exagerar diminuta sonrisa en su rostro perfecto.

+ho ho, esos dos ahora ya están en un muy grande problema+ pensó Shion la cual sabía muy bien lo que esos dos chicos habían provocado en Hinata al decir tales palabras.

Hinata por su parte ya estaba realmente enojada por que, primero al llegar a la prepa su mejor amiga no la recibió como había prometido, segundo se perdió tratando de ir a la dirección, tercero al encontrar la dirección se topo con la directora Tsunade quien fue muy amable por supuesto, solo que ese no fue el problema el problema fue que la mando a ella sola a buscar su propio casillero, tercero de nuevo se perdió tan solo en buscar su casillero, cuarto en aquella búsqueda la cual ya la tenía estresada que digo estresada, muy estresada va y se encuentra con tal escena, lo iba a dejar pasar pero para su suerte o que tal su dolor de cabeza que ya la estaba matado, resulta que los que estaban allí eran dos chicos estúpidos y su mejor amiga, eso sí que la sorprendió ya que Shion en tales cosas… no eso era imposible hasta que sus sospechas dieron correcto a lo que pensaba, Shion había gritado, eso fue lo que casi derramo el vaso, hasta que esos dos abrieron las bocazas, hasta hay llego la cordura estaba que los quería matar pero eso no fue lo que sucedió…ya que bueno matar se considera un delito así que opto por otra opción…

- **MIREN PAR DE IMBECILES SI NO LA SUELTAN EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO LO VAN A LAMENTAR!-,,** hablo Hinata no mejor, dicho le grito a esos dos, - **ESTO NO ES ASUNTO TUYO ASI QUE LARGARTE!** -, grito un muy irritado Naruto, +demonios tan bien que la estaba pasando y viene esta chica a arruinármelo todo+ pensó Naruto, Sasuke no menciono nada tan solo se quedó en silencio observando a los que ahora gritaban si bien le parecía divertido así que solo se le ocurrió sonreír.

Shion solo cerro los ojos nuevamente esperando que todo se calmara, luego sintió como Sasuke la soltaba bruscamente y caía a un lado también como Naruto se alejaba, sin más escuchó solo dos golpes muy fuertes como si algo se rompiera, de allí abrió los ojos de golpe y quedo un poco impresionada debido a que había un Sasuke con el labio roto y con un hilo de sangre, al frente de ella un Naruto con la nariz quebrada bajándole un poco más de sangre.

Hinata al ver como habían quedado esos dos se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a salir de allí, -que no bienes o piensas ayudar a los que por poco y te… jum no quiero ni imaginármelo, bienes o no?-, hablo una Hinata la cual ya se había calmado un poco, si había algo que la calmaba era golpear gente un hobbies bastante raro.. –es..espérame Hina-neechan-, corrió Shion hacia Hinata, mirando con algo de tristeza y preocupación a los dos chicos que estaban en el suelo reteniendo la sangre y maldiciendo a la chica que los golpeo.

- **TU… MALDITA COMO TE ATREVES A GOLPEARNOS!...SABES QUIENES SOMOS!? NO LAS VAS A PAGAR!-** , grito muy enfadado Naruto pues quien se cree que es ella? - **estúpida… que no vas a dar la cara por hacernos esto..?-** , hablo calmado pero muy enojado Sasuke si, definitivamente se las pagaría, esa chica no sabía con quien se metía, -acaso creen que por que me digan esas cosas les voy tener miedo? Ja no me hagan reír par de niños-, hablo Hinata con voz de superioridad, no dejaba que aquellos que se hacían cargo de ella le hablasen de ese modo mucho menos lo harían dos recién aparecidos.

Sin decir nada más y dejando a dos chicos con la boca abierta se marchó Hinata junto a Shion, -Shion ahora dime…. **POR QUE DEMONIOS NO ESTABAS EN LA PUERTA DE ENTRADA DE ESTE EDIFICIO!?-,,** grito Hinata con lagrimas en los ojos, -hina-neechan acaso hoy es mar..martes?-, pregunto una asustada Shion, - **¡¿QUEEEEEE?!...ACASO LO OLVIDASTE!** - **,,,** si bien no era una pregunta si no mas es una afirmación +Hinata sí que eres una tonta, como se te ocurre pedirle a la persona más olvidadiza del mundo que te prácticamente recoja + pensó Hinata, - **GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN!** Hina-neechan si lo olvide ||ToT||-. Dijo Shion con lágrimas de cocodrilo en los ojos,,.. -U¬.¬ eso ya lo había dicho yo-, menciono Hinata un tanto comprensiva, si definitivamente Shion era un despistada.

-bueno como sea Shion llévame por favor al salón que me toca-, pidió Hinata, -HAAIII! Hina-neechan, bien déjame ver el papel que te dio la directora tsunade-, dijo Shion, Hinata le entrego el papelito y para sorpresa de Shion es la misma aula de ella, -woooa! Jejeje hina-neechan te toca en el mismo salón que a mí-, menciono muy alegre Shion, -haaaaj que bien así no me perderé ñ.ñU7-, menciono un poco avergonzada Hinata.

Las dos se dirigieron al aula, -en algunas ocasiones tendremos que cambiar de salones pero el principal es el aula 105-, le menciono Shion a Hinata la cual afirmo con la cabeza, llegando a aquel aula Hinata tomo asiento en una mesa del centro al final, allí se sentaban de a parejas, Shion tomo la de al lado, Hinata solo observaba todo lo que había en aquel salón, habían carteles, posters de la presidenta de clases otro de la reina de un concurso que ya había pasado en fin muchas cosas pero le llamo la atención que habían dos puestos vacíos, no le tomo mucha importancia a ello y presto atención a clases, ya que Hinata había llegado tarde aquel día solo pudo asistir a la última clase no era de sus favoritas pero no se podía quejar, al sonar el timbre de salida ambas chicas empacaron sus útiles y salieron de allí.

-mmmm hina-neechan se me había olvidado preguntarte, donde vives? Porque lo que recuerdo es que hoy llegabas así que creo que no tenías tiempo de buscar o sí?- Shion pregunto a Hinata ya que tenía esa pequeña duda, -heee bueno no tienes que preocuparte por eso ya Neji arreglo ese asunto-, concluyo Hinata, -hooo ya veo jeje Neji-niisan siempre ayudándote, bien sigues o te quedas aquí?- pregunto nuevamente Shion, con un deje de picares en su mirada hacia Hinata, -oo..ooyee que intentan decirme con eso hee Shion?-, pregunto Hinata al notar la mirada que Shion le dedicaba, -jajaja nada nada solo te pregunto que si sigues o te quedas? Nada más-, le respondió Shion, -mmmm bien como sea, yo sigo un par de casas más arriba-, le respondió Hinata, -bien ten cuidado y cuídate nos vemos mañana aquí a las 8 -, concluyo Shion dándole un abrazo a Hinata y caminando hacia la derecha, Hinata devolvió el gesto a Shion y siguió hacia adelante.

Hinata caminaba tranquila y con una sonrisa ya que estaba recordando lo que sucedió esa tarde, recordó como había golpeado a esos dos chicos y también la mirado de dos de lo que habían estado presente dos miradas que se parecían.. +acaso ese chico y Shion… jajajaj sería interesante averiguarlo+ pensó Hinata, si, después de todo cambiarse de colegio no iba a ser tan malo como pensaba. La chica al llegar a su nuevo departamento el cual cabe recalcar que es un tanto lujoso se fue directo hacia su habitación y se dejó caer en su muy cómoda cama, cerrando lentamente los ojos….-si será muy interesante…-, dicho esto Hinata quedo dormida..

 **CONTINUARA…..** chann chaan chaaaaaannn

Por cierto perdonen mis errores de escritura ñ.ñU

Bien amigos hasta aquí llego el segundo capítulo espero y les haya gustado, como dije esta historia va a ser algo rara pero bueeeno yy sobre la vida de Hinata y todo eso bueno se irá descubriendo al paso de la historia.

(^0x0^) ya saben dejen sus reviews eso me ashuda a saber en qué debo mejor ñeee y GRACIAS POR LEER Sayonara ooo como se escriba…^.^u7


End file.
